Finding Inspiration
by v.victory
Summary: A chance encounter in the forest. A painting. And maybe a life filled with never ending inspiration. Totally random. SaixHina


Sai stared at the blank canvas in front of him.

He had been there, in the forest ground for more than half a day, trying to find inspiration. There was no such luck. He had raised his brush a few times before, but the picture just won't sink in. There just wasn't anything interesting for him to draw. There was just no inspiration.

With a sigh, the young artistic talent opened felt for the sketchbook he kept with him always. His eyes rested on the page where it had only been recently filled.

There, a drawing of Naruto and Sakura was to be seen. Both had their eyes closed in childish bliss as they called out to him. A small genuine smile graced Sai's lips. A thought suddenly flooded his mind. Friends, family, loved ones, bonds… were they source of inspiration?

Sai sat there, his eyes just staring blankly at the sketchbook he still held, pondering silently at the thought.

_Eep._

Sai turned around swiftly, his features molding into a glare as he turned to look at the face of his intruder. There, a few meters away from him, stood a blue-haired young lady. She wore a light lavender-colored jacket and blue pants. Her hair was long and reached her lower back. Her skin, was pale, he noted, but not as pale as his. It was pale in a soft sort kind of way. Not chalky, like his was. But he also saw her cheeks seemed to have been dipped in pink. He narrowed his eyes for a bit as he tried to remember all that he had seen.

His eyes widened for a fraction when he took note of her eyes. It was white, but within closer inspection, he noticed they had a slight lavender tinge to it. A softer color that seemed to match her perfectly. Her eyes looked as though they were really windows to the soul, as if they were inviting him to read her life story.

All in all, there was nothing really interesting about the girl that stood before him. But for some strange reason, he found his hands gripping his canvas and brush. He turned around to fully face her, and finally he was ready to paint.

--

"Um…" Hinata said as she tried to get away. She should have ran a while back, but found she could not under his scrutiny. When she saw him start to paint, she thought it was best to just go. The moment she moved though, she heard him call out to her, his voice sharp as the tip of a kunai.

"Do not move."

HInata's eyes widened when realization began to dawn on her. He was painting her. She tried to get away again but stopped when she noticed his heated glare.

"I said, do not move."

Hinata gulped but decided to just follow this strange boy's orders. Hinata wasn't the type of person to anger anybody, and she wasn't about to start.

Minutes went by and the strange boy still continued his work. Hinata on the other hand had become rather comfortable with this strange scenario. As much as it was uncomfortable to just stand there with a complete stranger painting her, she found it exciting.

She took this time to just stare into the background, her mind becoming at ease as she looked at the forest behind the strange boy. The forest that held so much of her. It was her sanctuary, her safe haven. That was why she was quite surprised to see this boy here of all places. She had no idea there were also others who came to the forest.

When Hinata's thought drifted to the boy, she hadn't realized so had her eyes. As she stood there, she decided to take her turn to study him.

She found his something to fuss about. It was too short and neat from what she was used too. But she also found that it did suit him better if anybody else she knew had the same style. She noticed his style of clothing strange too. A tight-fitting shirt that ended just above his navel and black matching pants. She wondered if he ever got cold in that. Hinata also noticed the paleness of his skin. He was chalky-white, and she thought, if ever she saw him at night, the word ghost would have appeared an appropriate term.

But what peaked her curiosity the most was his eyes. She noticed it as he took furtive glances at her as he continued on with his painting. They looked as though they were empty. They were pitch-dark, and Hinata could not find a single trace of life within those dark orbs.

Hinata wondered what he could be thinking about.

"Done."

HInata was broken out of her trance as the wind carried his voice to her ears. She saw him nod at her and with a slight wave gestured her to approach. She did so, wanting to see what he had been doing. A part of her was quite sure it turned out ugly, seeing as though she was the subject of this particular piece. But another part of her was filled with hope that it would have been beautiful.

When she turned to look at the painting, a gasp came out of her mouth, and she grinned.

--

"You like it?" Sai asked her as he watched her grin. The girl turned to look at him her face filled with joy, "Yes. It's very beautiful." She commented. Sai just nodded. After all, all the things he made had its own sense of beauty.

They stood there. Staring at the painting of a young lady, her hair billowing behind her because of the breeze, her eyes filled with words unsaid, and a soft smile on her face as she felt herself at peace. The same smile that was in Hinata's face right now. She was at peace with a complete stranger.

"Thank you." She whispered. The mysterious painter looked at her, mildly surprised at what she had said. "What do you have to thank me for?" he asked. The girl just continued staring at the painting. Finally, she answered, "For making me look beautiful."

Sai didn't know what came over him but he raised his hand and cupped her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. "There is nothing for you to thank me…" he said, "because you are truly beautiful." She smiled, and raised her hand as well, enveloping his with hers.

"Hinata." She said.

"Sai."

And he knew he'd never lose his inspiration again.

* * *

A thoroughly late entry for the DateMe May contest. Hey, it is still May 31, isn't it? =3


End file.
